The Girls Are Back in Australia
by twilightgleek97
Summary: The girls get a suprise when they go to Chipmunk University
1. The suprise

"Girls someone from Chipmunk University is here and she says there are three open spots and she knows how famous you three are in Australia so she says you girls have a scholar ship!" yelled Ms. Miller. The girls Brittany, Jeanette, and Elianore ran down the stairs and talked to another chipmunk since there are allot of chipmunks in Australia they built a college for chipmunks. "So girls what do y'all think about the scholar ship?" asked Mary. "Excuse me Mary are you giving the Seville Chipmunks the same thing?" asked Brittany. Mary said " No sorry" said Mary. " OK no problem. " said Brittany. 'So do you girls want the scholar ship or not?" asked Mary. "We want it!" they all said . "OK bye!" Mary said.

"Welcome Mary the boys are happy to know they are going to college with a scholar ship." said Dave. " Boys I hear y'all are excited." said Mary "Excuse me Mary are you giving the Miller girls the same thing?" asked Simon. " Yes but they don't know you boys have the same thing it's a surprise so don't tell them!" said Mary. "OK our lips are sealed"said Alvin, Simon, and Theodore. "Uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh" Brittany sighed. "Whats wrong Brittany?" asked Alvin. " Well its just that this will be the last summer we see each other because during the summer we are in college my sisters and I will be on tour." said Brittany. "Well you will be surprised." said Alvin. " What does that mean?" asked Brittany. "Alvin could you be more obvious?" asked Simon. " No that would ruin the surprise." said Alvin. Summer passed and everyone said their good byes but when The Chipettes got to Australia they saw The Chipmunks and they said " What are you guys doing hear?" " Well we did say be surprised." aid Alvin Well lets see our dorm rooms." Well according to this Jeanette, Elianore, and I are in the same room." said Brittany. "According to this Simon, Theodore,and I are in the same dorm room too." said Alvin. " I can not believe we're in college already and we are going to class." said Brittany. 'Oh my gosh, oh my gosh, oh my gosh it's The Chipettes can I have your guys autograph" said Victoria. "Sure you can" said Brittany, Jeanette, and Elianore. "Everybody it's The Chipettes"said Victoria. "Look every body it's Alvin and The Chipmunks" said Brittany to get out of the hassle but The Chipettes were more famous there in Australia so no one cared. " Dang why do we have to be more famous than the boys dang" said Jeanette. " Brittany, Jeanette, Elianore this way I found away out of hear." Called Alvin, Simon and Theodore. They ran but they had to go to class and they made it there in time and they were the first ones there and the teacher almost fainted when she saw the Chipettes cause that was their real mother and she hadn't seen them since the day they were born and she looked allot like Brittany and Jeanette and the teacher told the three of them to say after class and told them the truth about their lives and they were happy to know their mother and asked her why did she let the animal center take them and give them to Ms. Miller and she sad " I had no choice our tree home was going to get taken away so I decided to do what I had to do and I gave you girls the scholar ship to be together" said Their real mom. When they went to the movies every one was staring at them and Alvin said " Why are they staring at us" and Brittany said " Because they are looking at The Chipmunk famous couple and ya'll might not be use to it but The Chipettes lets just go to eat then." "OK" they all agreed and they got some thing to eat.

To be continued................


	2. Old friends new lives

" Okay but Sharpay go sign us in for our audition" Troy said as he followed Gabriella

"Okay wait." Gabriella said

Ryan:

A long time ago in a land far away  
lived the pineapple princess, Tiki.  
She was sweet as a peach, in a pineapple way,  
but so sad that she hardly speaky.  
Still, if you listen well,  
youll hear her secret wish.

Gabriella:

Aloha everybody, my name is Tiki!

I long to free a truly remarkable fish  
My sweet prince.

Humuhumunukunukuapuaa  
Makihiki malahini-who  
Humuhumunukunukuapuaa  
Ooh!  
Hawana wakawakawakaniki pu pu pu.

Ryan, the fog?

Ryan:

She dreams of a boy who is under a spell  
that has left him all wet and scaly.

Gabriella:I sing from my heart of the power of love,  
just a girl with a ukulele.

Come to me, my sweet one, and be still.  
Ill grasp your tail and stroke each lender gill.  
My sweet prince.

Humuhumunukunukuapuaa  
Makihiki malahini-who  
Humuhumunukunukuapuaa  
Ooh!  
Hawana wakawakawakaniki pu pu pu.

Now this is where we lean into the whole  
kabuki thing

Gabriella Ryan and Girls

The clouds turned grey, and the big sky cried,  
and the ocean had a fit.  
Gabriella:(Ryan, wheres my ocean!)  
Ryan & Girls:

Then the wind went whoosh, and thunder  
cracked, and mighty Mount Fufu spit.

Gabriella:[spoken]:

(Mighty Mount Fufu spit!)

Gabriella & Ryan  
Tiki-Tiki  
Wanna speaky, speaky, speaky  
With the mighty spirit fufu  
T-T-T-Tiki T-Tiki  
Wanna speaky, speaky, speaky  
So words I will not mince

Gabriella Please make a man of my fresh fish prince.

This is real fish talk... No lie.

And then the fish turns into a  
gorgogeus prince and sings:

Troy then said " No, No ,No ,nooooo."

Gabriella  
EVERYBODY!

All:

Humuhumunukunukuapuaa  
Makihiki malahini-who  
Humuhumunukunukuapuaa  
Ooh!  
Hawana wakawakawakaniki pu pu pu.  
wakawakawakaniki pu pu pu.  
wakawakawakaniki pu...  
pu...  
pu!

Ahh...!

"So what did you think?" Gabriella asked after she finished "It was ok." Troy answered " I have to go." "Bye call me." said Gabriella as Troy walked off

"Lets start Sharpay." Troy said

Troy and Sharpay audition

Troy:Mucho gusto

Sharpay:hay que fabulosa, rrrrr, hay hay hay

Troy:arrriba

Sharpay:quieres bailar

Troy:Mirame

(Sharpay)  
I believe in dreamin'  
Shootin' for the stars

Troy:Baby to be number one  
You've got to raise the bar

(Sharpay)  
Kickin' and a scratchin'  
Grindin' out my best

Troy: Anything it takes  
To climb the ladder of success

(Chorus)  
Work our tails off every day  
Gotta bump the competition  
Blow them all away

(Sharpay)  
Yeah we're gonna

(Chorus)  
Bop, bop, bop  
Bop to the top

Troy:

Slip and slide and ride that rhythm

(Chorus)  
Jump and hop hop 'til we drop

(Sharpay)  
And start again

Zip zap zop  
Pop like a mop

Troy: Scoot around the corner

(Chorus)  
Move it to the groove  
'Til the music stops  
Do the bop bop, bop to the top  
Don't ever stop  
Bop to the top

Gimmie, gimmie  
Shimmy shimmy  
Shake some booty and turn around  
Flash a smile in their direction

(Sharpay)  
Show some muscle

Troy:Do the hustle

(Chorus)  
Yeah we're gonna bop, bop, bop  
Bop to the top

Troy:Wipe away your inhibitions

(Chorus)  
Stump, stump, stump do the rump

(Sharpay)  
And strut your stuff

(Chorus)  
Bop, bop, bop  
Straight to the top  
Going for the glory  
We'll keep stepping up  
And we just won't stop  
'Til we reach the top  
Bop to the top

"


End file.
